All Because of the Twins
by taytay1410
Summary: A HPFC named Dirty Santa. A bit of a fluffy Drarry piece :  Draco sends Harry a gift... will Harry figure out it was Draco? A bit angsty at the start. T for language.


**A/N: This is a one shot that I've written for the DIRTY SANTA competition over on HPFC. I hope you enjoy it :) It starts off angsty but kinda goes sweet towards the end. This Harry is different to the book Harry.**

**P.s. Fred didn't die. I can't stand the thought of him dying.**

All because of the Twins!

When Hermione told me she had signed my up for Dirty Santa, I wasn't very happy. Since the war I hadn't really interacted with anyone from school. I'll willingly admit I even pushed Hermione and Ron away.

It got even worse when Hermione told me that it was a game only for the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. Most of us –the ones that were left anyway- had come back to Hogwarts. The seventh years had returned to actually learn something without being tortured.

But when Hermione told me, I was really shocked. I still am. I didn't want to participate in 'school activities' no matter how festive they may be.

I've been really confused since the war and I'm trying to be a teenager for once. I never really got to discover myself since I was always fighting Voldemort. I was even more confused yesterday when my Dirty Santa gift was at the end of my bed with the rest of my presents. A Set of Silk Sheets...

Who the fuck would send me a set of fucking silk sheets? They cost a bloody fortune in the magical world and I couldn't figure out who would send me fucking silk sheets! Very comfortable silk sheets, mind you.

Yes, of course I slept on them. I'd never experienced luxury in my life –Hogwarts was as close as I'd come to it- and I wanted to just try them for a night. I don't plan on taking them off my bed! Did I mention they're green?

On the small piece of parchment I'd received with them, it just said; **They match your eyes... from your Dirty Santa xo.**

So I was officially stumped. I couldn't think who the hell would give my silk sheets! Hermione, Ron and I were sitting in the common room.

"Figured it out yet Harry?" Hermione enquired quietly. I didn't often talk since the war either.

"No, I haven't... and it's bugging the shit out of me too!" When I did speak, I usually cursed. I had to rebel somehow right?

"I figured it out as soon as you told me what it was! I'm stuck on mine though. Who would send me a glass snowflake?" Ron blurted out. I knew Hermione had given it to him. He just hadn't gotten that far yet though.

"Who the fuck is it then? If you know, then tell me!" I demanded forcefully.

Ron looked taken aback. "He can't do that Harry. You know that." Hermione interjected.

"Oh? So you know who it is too? Fucking fabulous!" I stood up, ready to walk out of the common room.

"Harry! Just sit down mate. We'll talk about something else!" Ron quickly spoke. I adjusted my robe before speaking deathly calm but dangerously and with an obvious underlying threat.

"No Ronald, Hermione. I will not sit the fuck down. Not unless you tell me who the fuck it is!" Okay, so I had a bit of a temper now, but I hated secrets. Ron and Hermione knew the war had hurt and troubled me.

"We can't Harry. I'm sorry." Hermione said meekly.

"I don't give a bloody flying fuck Hermione. You would if you were my friend." I stormed out of the common room. I could barely stand to be around them now.

I wandered down to the dungeons. They were my... safe ground, I suppose you could say. The dark helped calm me. I was reaching closer to the Slytherin Dormitories when I heard voices.

"Damn it Blaise! Just tell me who you're meeting!" Draco Malfoy's voice. He sounded pissed.

"No Draco! That's my business! I'm not hooking up with him, if that's what you're insinuating. We're not like that." Blaise Zabini. He paused for a second before continuing. "Are you jealous? Is Draco Malfoy jealous that I am meeting with a sexy guy when the mentioned Malfoy can't even speak to his crush without being yelled at or blushing? Oh my gosh! You ARE!" I slipped my invisibility cloak on after retrieving it from my pocket. I walked closer and watched their interaction.

Blaise was leaning casually against the castle wall while Draco stood up straighter and started to deny the accusation. "I do NOT have a crush. And besides, I can get anyone I want. Malfoy remember?"

"Anyone you want? You should really speak with Potter to see if he can help you with your silencing charms. I hear you every night Draco. I know what you want to do on those silk sheets you sent him." Blaise smirked when Draco blushed. I didn't bother with petty shit anymore like last names. I stood stunned when I heard silk sheets.

"I didn't send anyone silk sheets! Why would I do such a thing? And I haven't any idea who you're talking about!" Draco was blushing more by the second.

"Oh yes you did Draco. You know you did. You sent them to Potter. I hear you moan his name in bed and in the showers and you itch to have a civil conversation with him. But you can't! You're too scared to anything Draco. He sleeps on the sheets you know. I heard Granger and Weasley talking about it this morning. They know it was you. Weasley wanted to tell him but Granger wouldn't let him." I couldn't move. **Draco Malfoy** sent me a set of silk sheets? **Draco Malfoy** had a crush on me?

"Fuck you Zabini. What can I do about it? He's not even gay! He's with Weasley Junior. And I'm Draco Malfoy. A Slytherin who fought on the opposite side of the war to boot. No fucking way would he think about me like that!" Draco all but yelled.

"He's got an invisibility cloak as well." Blaise smiled and looked to the end of the hall where I'm standing; completely ignoring everything that Draco said. I froze. How could Blaise know about my cloak and know I'm here?

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" Draco was surprised at Blaise's statement.

"He also happens to walk around the dungeons when it's dark. I've seen him. The Weasley Twins gave me a product yesterday. They're not going to bring it out on the market, but they wanted me to watch Harry when he's in the dungeons." Blaise grinned as he saw Draco's dumbfounded expression. Mine matched.

Fuck! Fred and George had said they'd be watching. And they'd said they'd developed a product that they were keeping for themselves that could see through his cloak. Fuck! They must've given it to Blaise.

Blaise took out his wand from his sleeve and stunned Draco without a word.

"He's all yours Harry. You can both thank me later." He shot a look straight at me, winked, and took off down the other side of the hallway.

What should I do? Should I leave Draco there –stunned and helpless? Or should I reverse it and talk to him? Now that I know he gave me the sheets, I can ask him why. I wasn't going to believe what he said to Blaise unless he told me personally. With a sigh, I walked silently towards Draco.

"Fucking hell." I muttered as I slipped my cloak back into my pocket and reversed the spell. "You okay Draco?"

Draco grimaced and sat up. His blonde hair fell over his face before he tucked it back behind his ear. He never wore it slicked back with gel anymore –thank gosh! He looked better with it out.

"I'm fine Potter. Thanks." Draco spoke gruffly and he tried to stand up. He was still too weak from the spell, so I extended my hand to him.

"You're welcome Draco." I put emphasis on his first name. "And it's Harry, not Potter."

He looked at my hand and then back up at my face. His pale cheeks coloured slightly as he grasped it and allowed me to help him up. He wobbled slightly.

"Fuck. You have a low tolerance of Stunners don't you? Fuck Blaise! Did he know that?" I led Draco over to lean against the wall as he wobbled more.

"How do you know that? And no, Zabini doesn't know." Draco's voice wavered slightly as I helped him slide back down to sit on the floor and lean on the stone wall.

"I watch. I'm a hell of a lot more fucking observant than anyone else in this hell-hole. Except for you. We're about equal." I smiled slightly as I sat beside him. "Tell me why you gave me what you did. Please."

"Gave you what?" Draco looked at the ground and decidedly played dumb.

"I heard the whole conversation Draco. I know it was you who sent me the silk sheets. Who else would think I needed such a thing? Certainly not a Gryffindor –unobservant as fuck they are." I admitted with a laugh. Draco chuckled too.

"They are unobservant... all except for you and Granger. Not that you spend much time with them as it is. You prefer the dungeons. Your favourite colour is silver and you always arrive at every meal late so that you can sit directly opposite me. What Blaise told me –about you wandering the dungeons- I already knew. You need to put a silencing charm on your shoes. Awfully loud they are. You miss flying too. Well, flying against me at least. No-one else is a challenge enough for you, so you just don't play. You study in every single moment you aren't in class or wandering around here. We're awfully observant about each other Harry. I thought you deserved a bit of relaxation and luxury. Best sheets around, they are. I have some myself." Draco finally looked up to my face and watched me carefully.

"You hate the dungeons themselves. You dislike walking around them on your own because they remind you of the ones at your house. You need to learn to be quiet when you say the password to your Dorm. You never know who'll sneak in after you." I grinned at his realisation that I'd been inside Slytherin House. "Your favourite colour is green and you often hang around the Fat Lady portrait under a charm. You miss flying terribly. I often see you at night, flying. Did I ever thank you for lying at Malfoy Manor? About recognising me?"

"No. You didn't. Did I ever thank you for saving me in the Room of Requirement?" Draco shot back at me.

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. And whispered, "Thank you for not giving me away. And you should know by watching me, I'm not with Ginny. I haven't been for a long time." I pulled back.

Draco did the unexpected. He leaned over and kissed my cheek before whispering in my ear, his warm breath gliding over my skin as he spoke. "You are most welcome Harry. Thank you for not letting me die in that Room. You risked your life to save mine. Something I cannot repay." He pulled away.

"Yes you can. Blaise said something about you wanting to do something on my new sheets. What would that've been Draco?" He blushed fiercely before regaining his confidence.

"A lot of things Harry. Only one of which shall be done tonight." Draco stood up. I followed suit. What did he want to do? "Harry James Potter, would you allow me to formally court you?"

That's definitely not what I expected. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, I would be delighted. Except... can you start tomorrow?" I grinned.

"If that is what you wish." He looked stumped at my large grin.

"Relax. Put this on and hold my hand. Trust me." I handed him my cloak and he threw it over himself. I held my hand out and felt his invisible one grasp mine. We walked hand in hand up to the Gryffindor Dorms.

"Stop smiling! You look like a madman!" Draco whispered furiously just before we entered the Common Room. I neutralised my expression and squeezed Draco's hand in thanks.

Ron and Hermione were still sitting in the Common Room. The only ones left.

"Harry! I'm really sorry! I should've just told you! It's..." I cut Hermione off by putting my spare hand up.

"I know who it is. I'll talk to you in the morning. You too Ron." I said before lowering my hand and looking at them.

"Apologise!" Draco whispered again in my ear.

"We know he's sorry Malfoy. Everything else can wait until morning." Ron didn't look 100% happy with his confession that he knew Draco would be spending the night, but he didn't argue with it.

"Thank you Weasley, Granger." Draco said quietly and squeezed my hand tightly again.

"You're welcome. Go to bed. We'll talk to both of you later. Ron and I need to have a talk with Malfoy too." Hermione wasn't looking forward to that talk.

"No you don't. Draco doesn't need permission of either of you! I already accepted it. Goodnight." I gave a sharp look to Ron and Hermione and pulled Draco up the stairs to my room. We stayed deathly silent until I shut the curtains around my bed and spelled them shut and silent.

"I really should ask them for permission before I start courting you Harry." Draco spoke quietly as he pulled off my cloak.

"No you don't!" I pulled off my shoes and outer clothes, leaving me in just my boxers. I slipped into my silk sheets and sighed. They were comfortable. Draco followed my example and as he slid under the covers, I cuddled up to his warmth.

"Thank you for caring and noticing Draco." I murmured against his chest.

"You're more than welcome Harry." He murmured back as we drifted to sleep.

**A/N: Just a bit of fluff. I was going to have smut, but I thought this suited a bit better :) Merry Christmas!**

**~Tay**


End file.
